The Wastelands
The Wastelands is a large tract of barren land full of magical radiation. It is interesting in that it is both a political entity(a side in the war) and a region. This is due to the semi-sentience that the Wastelands has gained. Wildlife Wastelands Dragons Dragons are common in the Wastelands. When the Wastelands first converted some it was quick to breed a sustained population as dragons were one of the Wastelands best assets at the time. Due to selective breeding and mutations it is impossible to tell what kind of dragon the Wasteland Dragons were mutated from. They can range from the size of a stallion to a blue whale. Wasteland Dragons are always skeletal, looking like they have been starved for weeks. They have long limbs with wings meant for gliding over long ranges. Wasteland Dragons have smooth scales that range from shades of grey to rusty browns that match with the Wastelands. Their eyes are hollow, round and neon in color. Do to random mutations caused by the Wastelands there is much variety in spines, horns, frills, and so on. Wasteland Dragons have a multitude of breath weopons, but the most common are fire, smog, and toxic gas. There are rare instances of them being able to spit acid or a neon yellow liquid that speeds up mutations caused by the Wastelands. Like all of the creatures of the Wastelands, Wasteland Dragons can communicate through the Hive Mind. They are closer to it than most other creatures however, usually being the ones the Wastelands give orders too. Also unlike other other Wastelands creatures, Wasteland Dragons cannot be bonded too and split from the Wastelands Hive Mind by those not of the Wastelands. Geography Natural The Wastelands is flat with dry, cracked dirt. There are very few plants, and the most common you see are scattered thorny shrubs far and few in between. However there are watering holes scattered about, but it is hot and tainted from baking in the sun and the Wastelands infected air. They are the only sources of water for the Wastelands Creatures, and even holds some aquatic creatures you cant find anywhere else. Around them plants are more plentiful, but still not in excess. These watering holes aren't safe for those who aren't part of the Wastelands, as its a sure way to convert to it. The Wastelands border the edge of the forums, touching the Forum Forest, the desert, and other unspecified parts of the forums. Going into the Wastelands it seems to extend forever in the opposite side of the Forums. This is not the case however, as it is partly halted by the Ocean and stops at another region far away from the forums. This unknown region has hostile creatures not like those from the Wastelands or Forums. It is because of the Wastelands monsters from this region cannot cross into the Forums and create havoc. One of the defining features of the Wastelands are the Veins. The veins of the Wastelands are a mass of fleshy tendrils that extend beneath the Wastelands. They are are a fleshy pink color that can be the size of a worm to the width of an anaconda. The veins are seen at the edge of the Wastelands mostly, trying to devour and convert the land on the other side. If one were to cut a vein open neon yellow liquid would spurt out. This liquid is highly concentrated Wastelands magic. If one were to touch it their skin would burn as it quickly absorbs into the skin. This liquid speeds up the mutation process caused by the Wastelands, and excess exposure to the liquid is will cause the victim to rapidly mutate. Said mutations would be on the same level as a being who has had normal exposure to the Wastelands for months. The tendrils can move like a living being, but only by others controlling it. The only beings that can control the tendrils are Basilisk and the Wasteland Soul. Synthetic Basilisk's cave is located in the Wastelands, as is Necro's abandoned fortress and a portion of Angel's treehouse. Effects of the Wastelands The magic of the Wastelands is known to convert and alter it's environment. It kills most plants, mutating those that survive, mutates animals, and seems to have a barrier that repels rain and even spirits. It is easy to tell when a creature or person is being mutated by the Wastelands. Their eyes will show the first symptoms, turning an unnatural glowing neon. If still in the presence of the Wastelands they will gradually continue to mutate different features that enhance them. This makes Wasteland creatures generally stronger than unmutated creatures. Some mutations don't change the originally creature much, but sometimes they become unrecognizable. Mutations vary among individuals, though there are cases of groups of the same species mutating together to be a group of an entirely new species. History The Wastelands were created by excess magic residue that kept building up and eventually started altering the environment. It grew on one of the edges of the Forums and has been there long before the a apocalypse began. The excess magic that created the Wastelands eventually grew a mind of its own. This "soul" of the Wastelands is connected to every creature native or converted to the Wastelands, forming a sort of dormant hive mind. The Wastelands was left untouched, slowly growing for years until around the apocalypse's start. This is when it managed to convert a forumer, Basilisk, who went on to represent the Wastelands in the Apocalypse. Also around this time some dragons from the Wastelands burned down a large part of the Forum Forest, which the Wastelands quickly took over. At present the Wastelands is striving to grow more, taking over parts of the Forums as it does. It continuously attempts to convert animals and forumer to be part of its hive mind in hopes they will aid it grow. Side Relations This side is enemies with all other Sides. One of it's most important members, Basilisk, especially hates the Trash Army. Members The Wastelands has grown much since it's origination, and it currently controls many creatures. It's minions include: * Basilisk(The only forumer completely ruled by the Wastelands) * All Wastelands creatures Category:Regions Category:Sides Category:Wastelands Category:Important Pages Category:Geography Category:Groups